


Broken

by jessicaoftherings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Parent Death, Sad Eren, Terrible house life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, mysterious levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicaoftherings/pseuds/jessicaoftherings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is tired of feeling broken. He wants to start a new. But his past keeps coming back to haunt him. Levi wants to make him better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting New.

**Author's Note:**

> (It's been a while since I've written anything. Please bare with me. And I know it starts off slow, but it gets better!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is always sad. And he's fed up.

"It's not fair..," a teenage boy with ocean eyes cried as he looked up towards the sky. It had been three years since the tragic night happened, but it haunted him constantly. Everytime he saw a star shine bright, anytime he heard a mother's laugh, he always thought of her. "Why did MY mom have to die?" He choked back a sob, "It's not fair!", his tightly clenched fists slammed on the brick railing of the bridge. He didn't care about the few random people walking by, he didn't notice them. He was alone, he was always alone.  
Eren continued to live in his old house, for no reason other than he had no where else to go. His mother passed when he was 15 and his dad was never around, his job kept him constantly on the move. Although he continued to pay for the house, for Eren's sake, not knowing if the unruly haired boy even still stayed there. He did love his son, but after the loss of his wife Carla, the small house was no longer his home. So Eren was always alone, wallowing in his misery. He stood on that old bridge for what felt like an eternity, halfway enjoying the breeze that would occasionally blow by and distract him from his thoughts. Being by himself wasn't the problem, it was not having anyone at all to go to when he was done with his solitude. Of course he had his two best friends, Armin and Mikasa, both of whom were there for him since childhood. But it wasn't the same. Eren had no family, no loved one, no one to share his heart with. His friends sympathized with him, he understood that, but they would never understand. Eren longed for someone warm.  
A chilled sigh escaped his lips as the last of his tears slid down his cheeks. Then his eyes cleared and a thin line of determination set across his face. This was enough. He'd had enough. "I'm tired of being broken," he said with a new glimpse of hope. His life was going to change for the better, that he would make sure of. Pushing away from the railing he turned to head towards his house, not noticing the person trying to walk past him. "Oi! Watch it!" came from the person he collided into, pretty roughly. "Shit sorry!" Eren exclaimed as he rubbed his face, trying to process what just happened. "I'm so so sorry! I wasn't looking where I-", his frantic voice dropped, as well as his jaw, when his widened eyes settled on the figure he crashed with. A petite, raven-haired boy stood in front of him rubbing his forehead. He looked annoyed but only slightly before his face went to a neutral look. Eren couldn't help himself from staring. This boy was stunning. He was a little shorter than Eren, although most people his age were. His clothing clung tightly to his small frame, which from the look of it, was quite toned. The boy's hair shined an exquisite jet black, even in the darkness, while it cupped his sharp cheekbones. _'Holy shit..'_ Eren's breath hitched while he was staring at this perfect figure. _'Shit, I'm staring!'_  
When Eren blinked himself sober, his face immediately flushed pink before looking down. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Biting his lip shyly, he looked up while holding out his hand in a peace offering. "Tch," was the only thing that left the perfect stranger's mouth before he eyed Eren's hand and continued to walk past him. The now doe-eyed boy watched him walk away, dumbfounded. "Hey, w-wait!" But the male was already gone.


	2. New Hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's new life starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It's coming along! Slowly!)

The next morning, Eren got out of bed and made his way through the morning routine. He was up a good bit earlier than usual, due to the fact that be barely got any sleep. His mind racing all night, thoughts constantly on the angelic stranger from the bridge. "I wonder what he's doing now?" He asked out loud while drinking coffee and finishing dressing himself. An innocent smile stayed plastered on his face. After pulling his forrest green t-shirt and grey pants on, satisfied with his outfit, Eren looked back inside his home and then walked out to start with his new life. This newly found determination quickly pouring over him.

Chocolate hair flew through the wind as the boy walked down a somewhat busy street, his eyes scanning everything in sight. _'I'm gonna find a job, start a new,'_ he continuously thought to himself. Well, as much as he could. The stranger from the night before always seemed to pop into his train of thought, distracting him plenty. So much, in fact, that he ran into a few pedestrians on accident.   
An couple of hours into looking for employment, Eren found his best friends eating lunch at a small café. He smiled fondly at them when Armin waved him over, yelling his name rather loudly. "Eren! What are you doing out here?" asked the attentive blonde. Shrugging as he sat down, Eren answered quietly, "just, looking for a job." Mikasa's eyebrows raised slightly in amusement due to Armin choking on his half sandwich. "You?! Looking for a job?" the blonde squeaked while eyeing his friend. It wasn't as though they thought he couldn't work, but he's never shown initiative before. "Why the sudden urge to work?" Both boys looked at their female friend after she quietly posed her question. Mikasa was usually quiet, only voicing her opinion when she really felt the need. She fixed her gaze on the boy in question while readjusting her seating, "Hm? Did something happen?" Eren started fidgeting with his shirt, looking down. "Not really. I'm just tired of being.. pathetic." He sighed before continuing. "Both of you have jobs. Plus I never have my own money. I'm sick of it." Then he remembered running into that boy after finding his new motivation, and a slight pink hue ran across his face, not going unnoticed by his commrades. They didn't question it though. "Hey, is this place hiring?" he asked before getting up and practically ran inside the café before either of his friends could answer.

About a week passed since Eren started working at the small shop. He had to admit it was a bit stressful at first, although he enjoyed the challenge. Learning what seemed like hundreds of drink combinations, learning how to clean properly (since apparently how he cleaned wasn't good enough), remembering how to prepare numerous foods, getting accustomed to greeting people, and managing the register. It was difficult but for once he felt like he was accomplishing something. That thought made him smile but it soon disappeared as he remembered that boy. That same boy that he couldn't seem to forget about. The same one whom he'd only bumped into for a brief second yet seemed to entrall his entire existence after their meeting. He couldn't get him off his mind; Eren dreamed of this stranger, he thought of him while at work and home, imagined what he'd be like to have a conversation with. He didn't even know his name. But here Eren was, completely infatuated with this stranger, this perfect stranger.  
Some time passed at work, Eren was idly cleaning his work station when the bell above the door rang. Not bothering to look up, "I'll be with you in one moment." Then he heard that voice that had haunted his dreams nightly, causing him to drop the cleaner, and his breath hitched. "I don't have all day, brat." He nervously looked up above the counter, afraid that it was a figment of his imagination. Eren had to force himself to breathe. He was right there, standing in front of the counter, looking down at the starstruck teenager with a faint scowl. "Are you going to stare at me all day or take my order?" _'Oh, right.'_ Eren stood up quickly, trying to not make a fool of himself, again. "Uhh, sorry. How can I help you sir?" Eren's heart raced as his eyes took in everything about the boy. He wore white jeans that seemed to be painted on with how they fit every curve of his thighs and hips, an equally snug black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a white vest that tied his whole outfit together. Eren was pretty sure his heart was beating so loud the other would hear it. "Just a large chamomile tea." Subconsciously he started making the drink and gave it to the stranger, still focusing on slowing his heartbeat. When the black-haired Adonis reached for his drink, he solemnly asked, "how much?" Eren had not been paying attention. He realized his mistake of staring at the boy again and smiled, "Um, free of charge." The stranger raised an eyebrow before ocean eyes continued, "if you tell me your name." He focused his eyes on the boy's face, trying to read him. A small smirk appeared and Eren's mouthed copied his instinctively. "Levi," he stated simply while he took his tea and stared at the chocolate-haired boy right back. "I'm Eren," he spoke while keeping his eyes glued to the boy, Levi, in front of him. "I know." With confusion written all over his face, he racked his brain trying to recall when he mentioned his name. "It's on your nametag." Levi obviously fighting back a snicker at the other's confusion. _'Righttt. My nametag.'_ "Oh, right. So, um Levi," his voice getting softer as he got nervous, "if I'm not being to bold, could we meet after I get off work?" He refused to meet the other's eyes, he was expecting rejection but he still couldn't stop his heart beating wildly again. "Sure. Tell me when." Eren's eyes went wide as his head shot up. 'REALLY?!' There was no hiding the stupidly huge grin that took over his face, "I get off at 5. Mind meeting me around 6 so I can go home and change? I'll come back here after." He bit his lip in anticipation. "Again, sure," was all Levi said before he took his drink again and started walking off. He threw his hand in the air as he got to the door, not turning around, "See you at 7 Eren."   
Brown hair bounced everywhere as he couldn't contain his happiness, "Yes! Yes yes yes! Fuck yes!" He exclaimed a little too loudly as his boss got onto him about being inappropriate. He fucking giggled before he continued his shift, a silly grin staying on his face the rest of the evening. He couldn't wait until his meeting with Levi. _'Shit is finally turning around,'_ he thought as he left the café, practically running home.


	3. Trainwreck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi hang out finally. Eren is so nervous he can barely stand it.

Eren couldn't be more excited. The boy that had been stuck on his mind for a week had agreed to hang out with him. _'Levi, GOD, even his name was perfect.'_ The whole way home and on the way back to the café he had a cheesy grin on his face. He was nervous too, but his eagerness outweighed the slight discomfort spreading through him. Well, for now. When he arrived at Café Maria he opted to go ahead and order a drink, since he was a little early. Black tea in hand, the boy sat at a small table outside the building, his leg already starting with the nervous bouncing. _'Calm down, he's just a regular guy,'_ he thought to himself while idly playing with his hair. _'Well, a really hot regular guy.'_

Eren was lost in his own thoughts for a while when he heard a chair slide out from the table he was at. Wide eyes looked up to notice Levi sitting across from him. His facial expression gave no tell of what he was thinking, but the chocolate-haired boy did not mind. He was in complete awe. Even though Levi was in the same outfit as earlier, he was like a brand new toy at Christmas. Eren's eyes roamed all over the others figure, settling on his face finally. "So do you always make a habit of staring at strangers or is it just me?" _'Shit. Caught again!'_ A faint blush spread across his face, all the way down to his neck. He cleared his throat and tried to ignore the question. "Um, Levi, where would you want to go? I mean, I'm cool with hanging out here but I'd rather not." He already spent most of his days at the café, he'd rather not go on a date there too. _'Wait, is this a date? Fuck. I don't know. Does Levi think it is? Fuckkk.'_ He started fidgeting with his finger nails, now really quite nervous but trying not to show it. He cast his eyes up to meet Levi's, who seemed to be enjoying seeing Eren like this. The raven-haired male smiled just a little, even though it could've been Eren's imagination for all he knew, before he leaned back into his chair and tapped his fingers on the table. "How about we just walk around? It's a nice night out," the petite boy offered and automatically stood from his seat. He looked down at Eren who seemed to be trying to not be a nervous wreck. _'Cute,'_ Levi thought, but he wasn't going to say that out loud. Eren got up and stood next to the shorter man, his tea still warm, and smiled a bit. "Right then. Walking around it is."

Eren was a fumbling, nervous trainwreck. The two started their walk though a local park where Eren managed to trip four times, two of which he couldn't catch himself and face planted the dirt. He also started stuttering when the other would ask him questions, something he's never done in his life. What was so different about Levi? Why was Eren such a mess when he was near this guy? He was so ashamed of himself. How Levi still walked beside him was a mystery. They spent about an hour and a half aimlessly walking the park, conversating in small chit chat. Eren's eyes continuously met with Levi, not being able to stay away.   
The shorter man found a large tree which he deemed worthy of sitting under so he made his way over and gently sat down, back leaning against the trunk. _'Does he want me to sit next to him?'_ Eren calmly walked over and plopped down a few inches from this man who eyed him carefully, a smirk appearing on his thin lips. "So Eren, have you ever been with a guy?" _'WHAT?'_ With eyes larger than the full moon that night, Eren stared at the other, his hands shaking slightly. "I-I..," his nervousness clearly written all over his face and body. "I've never been with anyone actually," after speaking, he looked down at the grass like it was the most interesting thing in the world. _'God Eren, way to let him know how big of a loser you are already! Now he definitely doesn't want you, a virgin.'_ Chocolate hair fell over his face, he didn't dare look up. He didn't want to see Levi's face, to see rejection. "I've never been with anyone either, so who cares?" Eren's eyes shot in the direction of the other male. "Don't make fun of me," he whispered, hurting more on the inside than he was letting on. Ocean eyes watched as the smaller male scooted a little closer, the other's hand hesitantly reaching out and grabbing Eren's shoulder. "I'm not making fun of you. I've never been with anyone either. Do I have a reason to lie?" Eren relaxed some, feeling the other's hand which still hadn't moved, and smiled wryly. "No, but come on. Have you seen yourself? I just don't believe you've never.. um, had someone." His cheeks flushed at his own words. _'Could I be any gayer? Gah.'_ Levi smirked a little at him, sending shivers down his spine, before he leaned a little more and whispered, "Have you seen yourself?" Eren's blood ran cold and his body rigid. He couldn't breathe properly with how close they were. _'This is it. This is how I'm going out.'_ "Besides, I've gotten offers but no one has piqued my interest," the grip on his shoulder tightened some, making him involuntarily lean into the touch. "Until now." With his heart beating in overdrive, Eren couldn't look the other in the eyes. _'Is he saying I pique his interest? Me? No way. He's fucking with me.'_ Nervously chewing the corner of his lip, Eren looked everywhere but Levi, trying to find answers around him.

After a few minutes, that felt like hours, Levi chuckled quietly and moved his hand from Eren's shoulder down his back, slowly. "Calm down, brat. I'm not going to jump you," his hand stopping at the small of his back. "But I do want to try something." Eren's brow furrowed for a moment when Levi's hand reached out and cupped his jaw, Eren looking at the other with wide eyes and was about to protest until time itself seemed to freeze. His eyes calmed and fell shut. He didn't hear anything going on around them. All he could focus on was the boy's hand on his back and Levi's lips firmly pressed against his. _'Holy shit. I-he.. mhm.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this chapter took a while to post. I've been sick on and off. I'm sorry if this sucks.   
> And I'm going to try and update more :3


End file.
